


Sing

by ScarletKuro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKuro/pseuds/ScarletKuro
Summary: Sing  was written on April 10 2013It's a short poem about life.





	Sing

Sing...

Sing to me...

A song of seasons, of death and rebirth.

Sing to me of happiness, sadness and loneliness.

Tell me about sorrows, quite longings and dark despair accompanied by hatred.

Then sing to me a song of tomorrows, of joy and laughter all to my hearts content.


End file.
